The Race Against Time
by xbabotea
Summary: When the past and present begin to mix, Koenma calls upon the Spirit Detectives to find the Goddess of Time. However, with only one clue to find her and everywhere - and every time - to look, will they be able to do it before it's too late?


Hello everyone~! xbabotea here. Now, some of you who have read my first ever fanfic, _Tamaki's Time-Traveling Cousin_, may have noticed that I removed it from . The reason for that is because.. well, I looked back on it, and honestly I think it sucks now. SO, I will be re-watching/reading OHSHC and trying a crossover on them once more!

While I'm busy doing that, I figured I'd try my hand at one more story. _Lost and Found_ will be updated as well, but it's been so long since I've watched Furuba that I might need to review on that, too.

Well, for awhile now this YYH/IY crossover got stuck into my mind, and it won't leave me alone! That's why, even though I'm not pro enough to handle too many stories at once… here we go!

Summary: When time periods from the past and present begin mixing into one, Koenma calls in the Spirit Detectives to find out what's going on and return everything to normal before it's too late. Their mission? Find the Goddess of Time and bring her to his office. The problem? She could be anywhere, and at any _time. _The only clue they have? A lone, torn-up yellow backpack.

Ages:

Yusuke – 16

Kuwabara – 16

Shuichi – 17 (Youko – 1,017)

Hiei – outwardly 17

* * *

As the bell signaling the end of the school day rang, the human known as Shuichi gracefully stood and collected all of his things, organizing them into his bag, clasping it closed and slinging it over his shoulder. His long red hair swished gently from the movement, causing many girls to swoon and reach for him longingly. Looking once more at his desk to make sure he had gotten everything, he walked out the door and through the hallways leading to the entrance of the school. Hearing muffled curses to his right, he looked to see a group of males looking at him enviously, their eyes narrowed angrily. Bored emerald green eyes stared at them back until, finally, they all huffed and walked the other way.

Stopping for a brief second, he brought his spare hand to his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, irritated. Frankly, he had gotten used to it already. Many of the males had lost their girlfriends in favor of ogling him, which caused much hatred to sprout. Shaking his head – which caused his hair to flow elegantly making most of the female population start squealing, he mused regretfully – he started heading to his locker. Using his hair to hide the numbers on his lock, he opened it and replaced his school shoes with his regular tennis shoes. Closing it back up, he walked past the doors and had to stop minutely to shield his eyes, getting them adjusted to the sun. Blinking twice, he moved his hand back to his side and walked out the gates of Meiou to meet his comrades.

After a few minutes of walking the gates to Sarayashiki High he paused, leaning against it while waiting for them to come out. Whispers of 'It's Minamino Shuichi!' or 'Shuichi-kun~!' were heard around the school perimeter, and it wasn't long until he had gained a crowd. If it wasn't for the sake of image, the man in question would just love to smack his forehead right about now. Instead, he settled for polite smiling and greetings, occasionally waving to the odd bunch while praying that he wouldn't have to suffer this for long.

Thankfully, he did not have to wait for all that longer before many started backing away as the famous Urameshi Yusuke walked forward, both hands shoved in his pockets. Behind him, Kuwabara Kazuma exited the school and ran to catch up. Sighing quickly in relief, he waved to them.

Smirking, Yusuke reciprocated the wave with a nod of his own. "Yo, K-Shuichi! Been waitin' long?" At that time Kuwabara caught up to Yusuke and grinned stupidly at him, waving. Shuichi smiled.

"Not at all. Although I _am_ surprised that Keiko was actually able to make you attend school all day today."

"Don't remind me," Yusuke grumbled moodily. Shuichi chuckled, causing many girls to blush and fan themselves. "She practically strapped me down to the chair!" he whined.

"That's what ya get Urameshi!" Kuwabara smirked happily. Yusuke glared at him and purposefully stomped on his foot, making him yelp. "Ow! What th' hell was that for?" Yusuke just grumbled. Walking out the gate, they joined Shuichi as they started walking away, many girls crying for 'their Shuichi-kun to come back tomorrow'.

Making sure no one saw them, they looked around and headed for an uncrowded area near the school.

Shaking his head, Shuichi turned his attention to his two friends, "Now let's go. We must go quickly or he'll get furious again."

"I don't see why we have to hurry for the little brat Kurama," Yusuke retorted. "He didn't even tell us why he needed us yesterday anyways."

"Even so," Shuichi, now known as Kurama, consoled, "it might be something of importance."

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke snickered, "Like what? Him needing his diapers changed?"

Kuwabara guffawed while Kurama inwardly smirked. "As entertaining and… disturbing that would be, I don't

A sudden roar made them all pause. Exchanging glances, they nodded and started running towards the noise again when something roared again, only much closer. Looking around but finding nothing unnatural, they all looked to each other for answers. Splitting up, they all went separate ways to try and find the source of the sound. Rushing through crowds, none had any luck and reluctantly headed back to their beginning point when a third roar sounded.

"What or where the hell is that noise coming from?" Yusuke shouted, irritated.

The people around him stared at him oddly, and that's when they all realized that the streets were crowded with people and cars, yet none seemed to notice anything uncommon or unusual. They were just passing by like any other day.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked, quieter than before. "Why aren't they freaking out?"

"Maybe they can't hear it?" Kuwabara replied, confused. Yusuke turned to him and bonked him on the head.

"Stupid! How could they not have heard _that?_" As if on cue, the roar came back making them all look around only to find nothing again.

"Oy! Don't call me stupid!"

"Why not, stupid?"

"Because I ain't-"

"Stop it!" Kurama hissed at them. "Right now our priority is to find out what's making that roar and kill it before it can do any harm."

Sighing, Yusuke reluctantly agreed before relaxing again, hooking his hands together and resting them on the back of his head. Kuwabara, who looked as if he was going to argue, was quickly shut up by Kurama's gaze. Rubbing his forehead now, Kurama looked to the sky, as if it would hold the answers to their unique predicament. Feeling something in his hand, he looked down and was surprised to find that he forgot his backpack was clenched tightly in his fist. Eyes widening in realization, he opened the clasp and pulled out his communicator. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly caught on to what he was doing and smacked themselves in the forehead for not doing it sooner.

They didn't have to wait long until Botan's cheerful face and blue hair was looking back at them. "Hey, guys! What's up? Koenma's been expecting you guys for awhile. Hiei's already here."

While awaiting a reply, Botan immediately noticed something was wrong with the serious look on Kurama's face or the fact that Yusuke didn't look half as annoyed as he usually did. Shifting a little in nervousness, she awaited the news that would soon be brought forth.

"Botan," Kurama spoke first, "there is a strange occurrence happening here in the area. We noticed it first a few minutes ago. We heard a ferocious roar, so we tried looking for the source. When none was found, we agreed to split up in hopes for better results, but didn't come up with any again. That's when we realized that no one else had heard it except for us. When we looked around no one seemed to be affected by it. Do you or Koenma know what's going on?"

She was quiet for a moment before replying, "Let me send you a portal. Koenma should be talking to you about that right now."

"Wait, what?" Yusuke yelled, confused. "What about the-"

"-that won't hurt anybody," Botan told him. "It can't. At least, not right now."

"What do you..." he started. Before he could finish a portal appeared from under them and they all fell in. Appearing in Koenma's office, Yusuke patted off invisible dust before cursing. "Damn it, Botan, I hate it when you do that!"

His reply was a cheeky smile and a peace sign.

Looking at the small scene humorously, Kurama turned his attention to Koenma sitting at his table with a serious expression on his face. Coughing to catch everyone's attention, he began. "Now, I was going to tell you all this the day before, but figured it could wait another day. However, from the news you gave Botan, it seems that was the wrong decision," he frowned.

Kurama cut in, "Excuse us, sir, but what exactly is going on?"

Koenma looked at the red-head and sighed. Snapping his fingers, a screen popped up behind him of the area the three had been in just previously. Roars continuing, still being unheard by the general public. "As you see here, it is just as you said, Kurama. However, this will be explained shortly. Just watch."

When Yusuke made a move to complain, Koenma gave him a look that obviously stated he would find out in due time, and Yusuke grumbled before complying and concentrating on the screen. The roars continued, gaining in strength until it was loud enough to literally shake the ground, but oddly, it wasn't. After that, all was silent except for the usual sounds of humans and technology. After a few minutes, Kuwabara was about to butt in but stopped suddenly. A vague outline began to appear on the screen. Everyone's eyes immediately snapped onto the figure, trying to figure out what it meant. Slowly, the figure began growing more realistic in shape and began growing bigger. Color started to seep into the figure, and the four Spirit Detectives knew that whatever was appearing wasn't human. It grew bigger, and bigger still, until finally it stopped. However, it was far taller than any building in the screen. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes bulged and Kurama's widened. Hiei just scoffed. When the color swirling through the figure stopped, a bright light erupted from the figure, making everyone cover their eyes. When the light dimmed down, everyone sucked in a breath at what they saw.

A dinosaur. A Tyrannosaurus Rex took form, and when it opened its jaws sharp, glistening teeth shone. It let out an earth-shattering roar. _'The same one as before,'_ Kurama realized.

"W-What the hell?" Yusuke sputtered out, shocked. "Is- is that a dinosaur?" Everyone gave him bland looks, as if to say 'duh'. "Well, excuse me! I've seen them in pictures, but seeing the real thing is a bit different ya know!"

"Koenma-sama," Kurama interrupted his little panic rant. "What's going on here? And why is no one noticing it still? Surely by now all the people would've run for their lives." That's when Yusuke and Kuwabara did a double-take and found that Kurama was right—no one was running for their lives. Or panicking. Or screaming in mortal terror. It was beyond odd.

"It's almost like no one knows it's there," Kuwabara mumbled, still staring at the horrid figure.

Koenma looked at him sadly. "That's exactly it, Kuwabara. Right now, that dinosaur doesn't exist."

"Wait, what?" Yusuke remarked, stumbling back a bit. "What're you talking about, toddler? We can sure as hell see the damn thing! And fuck if me, Kuwabara and Kurama didn't hear that piss-worthy roar back before we contacted you!"

"Calm down, Yusuke!" Koenma ordered. Reluctantly, Yusuke did so, still glaring at Koenma demanding an explanation. "As I was saying, as of right now that dinosaur does not exist. However," he said before Yusuke could cut him off again, "it is something we need to put our immediate attention to. A dinosaur, as you all know, is a prehistoric creature that was said to be extinct after the volcanic eruption. However, that is not all true. A dinosaur is actually the descendant of a dragon youkai, only they are not able to fly and are not intelligent enough to speak or think intelligently. When the barrier was put up so very long ago, the dinosaurs somehow managed to get past it and bred too much to control. Thus, seeing as how it was not causing any damage in particular, we let it stay. The fact that they were turned extinct is true, however.

Now, that doesn't stop the fact that what you saw on the screen is a dinosaur. What I'm pointing to is that something from the past is making its way to the present. How, exactly, is something that I am not sure of. The reason as to why the humans cannot see them is because the dinosaur is not exactly _here._ You all can see them because you all have enough spiritual energy to see it, and hear it. I'm not sure if you can _feel _it, but I'd rather you not find out. Since the people cannot yet see it, they are not in any danger as it is. However, if this matter is left alone, the dinosaur will soon enough be able to come back fully and wreak havoc.

This is not the only unusual happening in this world. As it is, many areas are having trouble like this. Dinosaurs, cavemen… everything from the past is coming back. We do not know why this is so, but it is, and we need to stop it. The only way I can think of is to contact the Goddess of Time. This is where you all step in. You need to find her, and bring her to me. If not, the Ningenkai as we know it could be in danger."

A picture of Kurama's mother, Shiori, passed through his mind, and Kurama's resolve steeled. No matter what, he could not let her get hurt at whatever this was. He'd rather die himself than have her be in danger by something that he could possibly stop.

"Wait, wait. Goddess of Time?" Yusuke questioned. "There's such a person out there?"

"Yes, Yusuke," Kurama answered. "The Goddess of Time is said to be a woman who was able to overcome Time itself. In the legends it is not spoken as to how this occurred, but ever since that event she has been the one to control time and make sure it stays in the balance." Koenma nodded.

"Well then, if that's her job, why ain't she doin' it?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma sighed, putting his elbows on the table and rubbing the sides of his forehead in circular motions. "We are not sure. The Spirit World has kept in contact with her over the centuries, and she is a very kind creature. From what we have experienced, she takes her title very seriously. She says it was an honor to be chosen, and she would not do anything to harm Time as long as she is able. That is why we are not sure what's happened. Ever since the strange events have been occurring, we have not once been able to make contact with her and it worries us very deeply. That is why we are sending you all, the Spirit Detectives, on this extremely important mission."

"Hn. That is why you do not rely on onnas," Hiei scoffed. Botan turned towards him, eyes flaming in anger, but Koenma raised a hand and shook his hand. With much effort, Botan calmed down and turned away from him, still clenching a fist.

"Ah, whatever. Keiko'll punish me again, but hey, she has to owe me one after this!" he laughed. "Alright toddler, you got it. Got any idea where she is now?"

Silence reigned as the Spirit Detectives looked to Koenma for the answer, who was now suspiciously looking at the ceiling, counting the ceiling tiles as if they were the most intriguing thing in the world. Yusuke's calm atmosphere slowly melted and was replaced by a deadly-calm silence.

"You don't know, do you?"

Koenma looked at all the Spirit Detectives and smiled sheepishly. Looking dumbfounded, Yusuke quickly scowled and ran over, grabbing Koenma's collar and lifting him up off his chair. Koenma quickly stuttered out, "Well, if we k-knew anything about where she was, why would we need to call you guys in? T-There's a reason as to why we can't get in c-contact with her, you know!"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Yusuke looked back to see Kurama looking at him steadily. Shaking his head, he signaled to let the little prince down, which Yusuke did so reluctantly, throwing him back into his chair where he splattered on the backrest. Koenma quickly regained himself and clapped his hands once, regaining the attention of everyone in his office.

"Even though we do not have a clue as to where she is now, we have found something that may have belonged to her." Koenma stated, making everyone cock an eyebrow and look at him expectantly. "George!" Koenma shouted. In a matter of seconds said ogre came running in, panting. "Put the item on my desk and you may leave." Nodding, George did just that before bowing and rushing out of the room.

A backpack was what George left behind. Covered entirely in yellow, it was a bag that obviously came from their time. However, it was very worn-out, and was damaged so thoroughly that Kurama wasn't particularly sure that the damage was caused by heavy textbooks. It looked like the backpack had carried for too much for its own good and he was surprised to see it still in-tact.

"A backpack?" Yusuke said incredulously. "Why would the so-called Goddess of Time need a backpack?"

"We are not entirely sure this is hers," Koenma explained, "However, in the area where we last had contact with her – about a week before the incidents began – this was left behind. We suspect that if you could find someone who recognizes it, it'll give you a lead onto where she is and how to get to her."

Kurama walked up to the desk and cautiously hooked it on his shoulder. Nodding to Koenma, he agreed. "Yes. This is the closest lead we have, and it might prove to be a huge asset in our mission. Where was this found Koenma-sama?"

"About 500 years in the past, in the Sengoku Jidai," Koenma answered him.

"Holy shit!" Kuwabara yelled, "500 years? That's a long time!"

"Hn." Hiei snorted. "Not that long to a demon, nitwit."

"What'd ya call me, shrimp?" Kuwabara turned to him, outraged.

Before Kurama had to stop in, Yusuke walked over and hit Kuwabara on the head. "Stupid! We have more important things to do than stand here and listen to you bicker!"

Kurama blinked, surprised. "I have to say Yusuke, I'm impressed. I would've never thought you would be the one to break them up."

"Keh!" he replied, turning his head to the side. "Well, the longer we take on this mission the more pissed Keiko's gonna be at me," he defended. Kurama smiled. _'So he's worried about her, is he?'_

Turning to Koenma, he asked, "So I'm guessing that our first destination will be to the Sengoku Jidai, correct?"

Koenma nodded in assent. "That's correct. We will send you there once you have all contacted your family members and are ready."

All four Spirit Detectives nodded except for Hiei, who just turned his head to the side and ignored them.

* * *

"Alright!" Koenma clapped. "I suppose you're all ready to go on this mission now?"

Kurama nodded. He hated lying to his mother, but it had to be done. Yusuke grinned cheekily and gave Koenma a thumb up in reply. Kuwabara smiled widely, showing his teeth, and shouted an affirmative. Hiei just looked them all over and gave a slight nod; not that he had to do much as a farewell.

"Okay then. Botan, give them the device." Botan nodded and floated over to Kurama. When he opened his hand, she gave him a small machine, about the size of his palm. "That device is a time-transporter that Spirit World invented awhile back. Use the arrows to decide which year to go to, and press the red button to be transported. In order for you all to go, you must all be in physical contact with each other in some way," he added. At that Hiei glared at Koenma, who shook slightly then looked away from him. "I'm giving it to you, Kurama, because you are the most responsible and will know your way around the most."

Kurama nodded.

"We will do our best to succeed in this mission, Koenma-sama," Kurama told him. "We'll find the Goddess of Time, and we will bring her back, no matter where she is."

Smiling a bit, Koenma said, "I know you all will, because you all have something precious here to be protected. Keep your communicators with you, because that is the only way to contact us from here on out. I wish you good luck, and god-speed."

Kurama bowed before looking at the transporter. Inserting the correct year into the machine, he looked to the others. Yusuke slung his arm around Kurama's shoulders instantly. Kuwabara put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. Hiei looked at them all before sighing resignedly and turning around, leaning his back on Kurama's, who then pressed the button. Immediately they started to dissipate, their figures becoming more and more transparent. Yusuke looked at himself, awed, as did Kuwabara, who felt tempted to use his free hand to poke himself and see what would happen. Hiei looked indifferent and bored as he waited, and Kurama looked to himself for a brief second before looking at Botan and Koenma, who both looked at him and smiled.

Then, with a bright flash, they were gone.


End file.
